


When Will My Life Begin

by narwhalmeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, also dean is an emotionally stunted man even in childhood, i feel like baby cas would be a lot gigglier since he was raised by gabe, so shhhhhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narwhalmeg/pseuds/narwhalmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this as a birthday fic for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherveyn/pseuds/thirtyspells">Tess</a>. She asked for a human!au exhausted single dad Gabe and a lovely Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Will My Life Begin

”Come on Castiel, it’s time to let go of daddy so he can go to work, alright?” Gabriel sighed and fondly patted the head of the child currently attached to his pant leg. The child who vigorously shook his head and cried ‘no, no, no, no, no.’

Gabriel sighed again and gently removed Castiel from his pant leg, kneeling down so he could be eye level with him. He heard his knees pop on the way down, and 32 was way too young to be having knee troubles, damn it. Gabriel held Castiel’s little hands in his own and spoke quietly so he wouldn’t make him more upset.

“Hey, kiddo, come on. You’re finally in kindergarten! You’ve been talking about becoming a big-boy kindergartner forever, and now’s your big chance! I bet you once you walk in those doors, you’ll instantly be a big strong manly man, but nothing’ll happen if you keep standing here. What do you say?”

Castiel looked at Gabriel with watery eyes for a moment before nodding and puffing out his chest.

“I’m gon’ be big boy daddy. I’m gon’ go in there an’ be strong as you! Right?” He looked up at Gabriel with such big eyes that Gabriel smiled and ruffled Castiel’s hair, which made Castiel giggle. “Daddy! I’ma big boy! Big boys don’ get their hair ruffled!”

Gabriel stood back up (knees popping again, damn it, he was getting old wasn’t he?) and held his hand up in a mock-salute. “Not yet you’re not, not until you get inside those doors. Now march, soldier!”

Castiel giggled again, before saluting right back and marching into his classroom, only stopping to look back and wave as soon as he opened the door. Gabriel waved back and held his thumb up, mouthing ‘big boy.’ Castiel’s grin doubled and he turned and entered the classroom, door shutting behind him.

Gabriel let out a breath, exhausted, and went to get in his Prius. The downfalls of being a single dad included owning this car. On his way out of the parking lot he saw Sam walking his son, Dean, up to the front door of the school. He grinned his kid’s expression- he was obviously trying to look brave and smile, but it turned out looking more like he was in pain. Gabriel slowed to a stop in front of them and rolled down the window.

“Hey trooper! You ready for your first day of Kindergarten?” Dean looked at him and scoffed in the way bratty five year olds do. He liked the kid, he did, but there was no question that he could be a little punk.

“‘M not scared. ‘M five years old, Gabriel, ‘m a big boy now. Big as daddy, right daddy?” Dean looked up at Sam for confirmation, and Sam smiled indulgently and said “Of course, Dean.”

Gabriel chuckled. “That’s what Castiel said too. Isn’t Castiel in your class, Dean?”

Dean’s expression relaxed then, only a little bit scared. “I like Cas.”

Both adults smiled at this; their sons had met each other on the playground across the street from Gabriel’s apartment, and Castiel convinced Dean to come home with him one day when they were three. Of course their guardian, Gabe’s other son Lucifer, was too busy talking to his new girlfriend to pay much attention. Such was the way of teenage boys. Gabriel had called a very distressed Sam when he came home from work that day, but Dean didn’t seem very sorry when Sam came and made him promise never to do that again.

“I know, kiddo. Now get in there and find Cas before he gets too scared. I’m appointing you as his protector, okay?” Gabriel pointed his finger at Dean in mock seriousness and Dean nodded firmly and walked purposefully towards the front door.

“Wait, Dean, you didn’t give me a hug!” Sam called after him.

Dean turned around and whined, “Daaaad!” Sam grinned and strode over to sweep him up in a big bear hug. “Dad, get off of me! There are people watching!”

Sam sighed melodramatically and set Dean back down, patting him on the head before ushering him off to class where he walked with as much swagger as a kindergartner could manage.

Sam smiled and walked over to Gabe’s car, leaning his hip on the door. “Hey, you and Castiel doing anything tonight? Dean wanted to try out that new place that apparently has the best pie in the country, and Bobby wanted to come too, so he can watch the kids and we can go get something else, if you want.” Sam’s cheeks looked a bit rosier than usual, but Gabriel wasn’t gonna call him out on it. He held his finger up to his mouth and hummed, pretending to think about it. “Yeah, I guess we could do that. Where were you planning on going?”

Sam’s smile grew and he relaxed slightly. “I was thinking we could go to the buffet around the corner from the park?”

Gabriel grinned. “You had me at buffet, kiddo.”

“Ew, don’t call me kiddo, that’s what you call our sons. I’m only 5 years younger than you.” Sam snorted. Gabriel chuckled again.

“Whatever you say, Sammy.” Sam rolled his eyes at the nickname, but he was still smiling. Gabriel’s grin suddenly morphed into a smirk. “So you gonna pull out my chair for me when we get there? Pay for the meal like a proper gentleman?”

Sam flushed and swatted at his arm as Gabriel cackled. “Shut up, Gabriel.”

Gabriel calmed to a chuckle. “So, should I fancy up a bit?”

“Semi-formal should be fine. Is seven o’clock good for you?” Sam’s cheeks still hadn’t lost their red tint.

Gabriel smiled a bit softer than usual. ”It’s a date.”

Sam’s smile turned megawatt, dimples proudly on display.

“It’s a date.”


End file.
